Be Mine
by Stefan's Little Vampire
Summary: Kol's not someone you really want to mess with, especially not when he becomes obsessed with something. But when that something becomes the someone who just happens to be the copy of someone he fell for long ago..what will happen? Kol/OC. Rating may go up to an M


**Author's Note: This is my new story, since I deleted my Living with Vampire's (Sorry if you guy's read it) This story involves my character Victoria "Tori" Fell, she's Meredith's younger sister, and Elena's best friend since Childhood. SHe also just happens to be a doppelganger (Nothing special, nothing needed) of a girl back in the early life of the Original's who Kol fell in love with, but you'll find out what happened to her. **

**This will only follow the plot for the first chapter and some of the second but after that it won't. I want to try something different. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. **

**Victoria is faced by Kristen Stewart. **

* * *

**Chapter One: A shock to the System. **

I was seriously considering leaving this town...and I'd only been back maybe four or five months...but it was a serious thought and I'd had ever since I'd found out about the vampires, I mean...Caroline had been turned by Elena's bitch doppelganger Katherine, thankfully I've only met the bitch once, or I'd kill her for killing one of my best friends. Bonnie is a witch...Elena...just she seems to be involved in the worlds suckiest love traingle, I love her...she's like my sister, she always has been ever since we were kids...but so much has happened over the last year, I've only been back for not even half of it.

I rolled my eyes at the thought as I left the Hospital with Elena and Matt.

"How's Mr. Saltzman?" Matt asked, always the gentleman.

"Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the lock on the house. So we talked to Bonnie earlier, she and her mom are fine..." Elena said.

"How's Caroline?" I asked. God...Caroline had been through a lot...losing her dad like that...especially since my idiot of an older sister used Vampire blood on him. I knew there was a lot more to Meredith than she let on.

"Yeah she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be. Any word on who's behind these attacks?"

"No, Sheriff Forbes said theres no real suspects at all" Elena shrugged.

We walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot Elena then sighed and shook her head slightly.

"How are you two dealing with all this, I mean don't get me wrong Tor I'm glad you're home I've missed you like crazy but...this has got to be a lot. I mean you two just sort of got dragged into this"

"Honestly?" Matt asked "I'm kind of lucky, the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow is showing up for my shift at the grill"

"Thank you for everything today" Elena said "Really."

"Get home safe" Matt told us as he took off.

Elena and I got in the car and she began driving.

"I'll stay with you tonight...not much else to do anyway" I said.

"Okay" Elena nodded "Seriously Tor...how are you taking this?"

"Uh...ask me tomorrow" I shrugged and suddenly we hit something. "What was that?"

"I don't know" She said and stopped the car, we both got out and she checked the bumper. "Nothing" Suddenly Rebekah appeared out of nowhere.

"Drive much?" She asked.

"Rebekah" Elena said, her eyes danced to me and flickered with something before looking back to my best friend.

She grabbed her and pushed her against the car roughly "Let her go!"

She completely ignored me "Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt" Rebekah's face changed and I about had a heart attack when a tall guy with brown hair appeared and he stopped her. "Elijah"

"Leave" He said. Siblings or something?

Rebekah stepped towards him.

"Are you challenging me?" He asked, astonished.

"You're pathetic. All of you" She then disappeared.

"Well..." Elijah said looking at Elena, he must not have noticed me "I believe we have a little catching up to do"

Elena cleared her throat "Elijah this is my best friend-" She began and he looked to me, his eyes bugging out and he then zipped in front of me, a yelp escaping my lips. His hand touched the hollow base of my throat and he stared at me in amazement.

"Elizabeth?"

"No...this is Victo-" Elena began and I threw her a glare "Tori Fell"

"Tori...how interesting. I don't believe we've met"

"Nope" I said shaking my head.

"I'm Elijah"

* * *

The next morning, Elena, Stefan, Damon and I were in the Gilbert kitchen. Elena had told the brother's mostly of what had happened with Elijah the night before.

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin" She explained.

"As in the original witch?" Stefan asked. You know this was a completely different side to Stefan...I only knew him for being an ass with no emtoions...his brother on the other hand was hot..but not my type. Besides he was completely in love with Miss Sexy Gilbert over here.

"What?" Damon asked astonished "How is she even alive? Thought her freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago?"

"We don't know" I shrugged "Guessing people knew her on the other side"

"Yeah we were talking about it last night.." Elena agreed.

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus" This was all he seemed to care about.

"Well, not anymore" Elena said.

"Not according to Elijah...the dude with the nice hair"

"You know Alaric said that" Damon pointed out.

"Hmmm" I shrugged.

"That coffin was the only think stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds" Stefan said.

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked.

"I second that" I said to Damon and he smirked in return.

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us" Elena told them the doorbell rang stopping us all from talking and she looked back to them "I believe him" Damon and Stefan made faces. Obviously my dear friend trusted to easily...

"What is it?" Damon asked as we went into the hall.

"It's in an invitation. "Please join the Mikaelson family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration" Elena read out.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?" Stefan asked with a look.

"The Original Family" Elena exclaimed.

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon snorted.

"Wait,, there'sa note on the back" I said and took it from her, and turned it over "Elena, I think it's time we officially meet, Esther" I said.

I handed it back to her and everybody stared at her.

**Third Person POV**

"Rebekah?" Kol asked, looking into the mirror "Tell me how handsome I am"

"Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled"

Finn grinned, at his sister's sence of humor as the door was flung open and in stormed Klaus.

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!" He snapped.

"Here we go" Rebekah rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?!" He growled.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol smirked.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself" Klaus snapped at him.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol asked, glaring at his brother.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house"

"Then perhaps we should go outside" Kol suggested.

Klaus went to retaliate but was ordered away by Esther as Kol drew him a smug look, only to get a look from Esther in return.

"Kol" Elijah said as he entered the room.

"Yes Elijah?" Kol smirked turning to face his eldest sibling.

"You remember Elizabeth?"

Kol flinched and turned away as Rebekah drew Elijah a dirty glare, Elijah scowled at her. "Why do you ask brother?"

"No reason" Rebekah said eyeing her nails "It's not important...she was a wench after all"

An unwanted hiss, escaped Kol's lips as he turned to glare at the blonde only for her to put her hands up in response "Sorry I forgot how much you CARED about her" Rebekah said.

"Elizabeth was at one point your best friend Rebekah"

Rebekah made a face, something stirring deep with in her as she began looking at her nails again.

"Why do you ask?" Kol demanded.

"He's just curious" Klaus said coming back into the room alone, he after all knew aswell what was going through Elijah's head. Kol drew them all dirty looks as he returned to look at himself in the mirror.

* * *

"If Esther wants to talk to me...maybe I should find out why" Elena said.

A heaved sigh escaped my lips as I sent my friend a glare "Well that's a dumb idea" I said.

"I agree" Damon said patting my shoulder "She already tried to kill you once"

"No, Elena is right" Stefan said.

"Are you insane?" I asked.

"No hear me out" Stefan said "Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family renuion"

"Can we back in time where the Old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died?" Damon snapped.

"What for? It's your job now"

"You're an ass" I growled.

"Again, with Tori. I agree" Damon said.

"Stefan has a point, guys. I should find out what she wants"

"And if she wants to kill you? Then what do you do?" I asked "Hmm? It sounds insane to me"

"See this is why I like you. You agree with me" Damon said and I shrugged "You can't protect yourself"

"Okay fine, then I'll go"

"So you let her die?" I hissed.

"Exactly. And you brother, have pissed off enough originials to last a lifetime. I'll go" Damon said.

"How about I go?" I suggested.

"No" Elena and Damon said at the same time.

Damon snatched the invitiation from Elena "Hey!" She huffed.

"End of story" He said.

* * *

Later, Elena and I were sitting in the Grill with Caroline.

"It's all so weird, the originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball" Elena said.

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish"

"or a way to cover up some murder that will happen" I said aiming my comment at Elena.

"Yeah...why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you?"

"I have no idea, there's only one way to find out" Elena said.

"You're not going" I said popping a fry into my mouth.

"I am. But I need a drama free body guard. Which is where you come in"

"Oh yeah...cause I am the expert on being a body guard Elena" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah but-"

"You've met me. Personal safety is not my storng point Elena..."

"I know" she sighed.

"My luck I'd go and some vampire would become obsessed with killing me" I said rolling my eyes again.

"I want you to come with me Tori...I don't want to go myself" Elena said.

"Fine, whatever" I rolled my eyes. I stood "I'll need a dress"

"My house, six thirty"

"Okay" I groaned and took off towards the door just as Rebekah entered.

"Ah, Tori" She smiled.

"Rebekah" I said with a nod.

"How are you"

"I'm peachy "

"You are coming tonight I hope" She said.

"Yes" I said.

"I'll see you then" I smiled.

"See you then" I rolled my eyes and walked out.

* * *

I had bought a long blue dress, with a pair of blue flats. I decided to tie my hair into some weird plait bun and I grabbed my clutch and followed Elena into the huge place...god I wished I could get somewhere like this. Elena linked arms with me as we walked in, only to be surrounded by Damon and Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked "I thought you were supposed to be keeping her busy?"

"She wouldn't listen" I said "Tried and failed"

"Liar" Elena said.

"Nice tux" Damon said to Stefan "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Well I am, and I'm not laving until I find out what Esther wants. So, shall we?"

**Third Person POV**

Kol watched as Damon took off towards the door and rolled his eyes and continued in with his conversation with Carol Lockwood. But a voice caught him off guard.

_"She wouldn't listen. Tried and failed" _He knew that voice anywhere. He turned his head to see her, his eyes bulging out at the sight of her...how could that be possible? The same pale skin...full pink lips...the same green eyes, how was this happening? Was she here tp punish him for all the bad things he'd ever done in ther thousand years?

He watched her, his brown orbs going over every inch of her slowly as she walked beside the Petrova doppelganger. This couldn't be happening. He watched her as she went off on her own, her flowing blue dress trailing slightly behind her as she walked, in all the beauty that she held he couldn't belive it, it was a somewhat shock to the system.

**Tori's POV**

It had been a while since I'd seen either Salvatore or MIss Gilbert, but they were around somewhere. I was getting a drink and I seen Caroline dancing with Klaus, you know they would make a cute couple...but of course she's caught up in Tyler. I rolled my eyes.

"You look stunning" A voice said and I froze slightly, my head turning. I almost choked. Oh. My. God. He had to be the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The little dimple in his chin made me want to laugh.

"T-thank you" I stammered, blushing furiously.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson" He said holding his hand out.

"Tori Fell" I said taking his hand politely. He was an original...uh...why was someone that old so fucking hot?

Before he got to talk, Elijah spoke. "Uh if everyone could gather, please"

"Excuse me" Kol said before taking off, I watched him scurry through the crowd.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence. Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom" Elijah said and I noticed a woman, probably Esther go back upstairs into a large room. I frowned slightly and turned.

"Would you like to dance?" The voice asked and I turned again, his hand extended towards me. "It would be rude"

I blushed and took his hand and I noticed Elena dancing with Damon, as the music started.

"Your name?" Kol asked.

"I told you" I said not looking at him "Tori"

"Ah, love I meant your proper name...Victoria I presume"

"Please...it's Tori" I said with a nod.

"As you wish" He said "You are simply mouthwaterin"

I scoffed "You're not even trying it" I said.

"Who said I wanted to?"

"Mouthwatering says it all" I answered.

"I don't plan on hurting you darling" He said.

I didn't answer as we continued the dance, I felt seriously uncomfertable, I seen Stefan giving me a look and I threw a look back at him, not sure how to react. As the music ended he let go of my hands.

"Thank you" I said before moving away and out of the large hall and into the fresh night air.

**Third Person POV**

Kol watched her leave, his eyes lingering on her, it hit him like a brick and he shut it off. He would not feel, not now. After a thousand odd years of not caring, he would not find himself caring now. Not for someone who looked like the reason he shut it off in the first place. Not now and not ever.

There would be no more breaking, no more heartache for him, he would not allow it. BU the couldn't help the feeling of being drawn towards her to follow her outside, and watch her carefully. He didn't know how to take it and he wasn't sure how to feel...he hissed internally. _FEEL. _He was Kol Mikaelson and he did not feel.


End file.
